Extreme Championship Wrestling
Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), Eigenname, ehemaliges Veranstaltungsbanner und eingestellte Promotion, die in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, ihren Sitz hatte und die zwischen 1994 und 2001 bestand. Eigentümer, CEO, Head Booker und Promotor war Paul Heyman (geb. 1965). Seit 1997 besaß ECW auch eine Firmenniederlassung in Scarsdale, New York. ECW zeichnete sich vor allem dadurch aus, dass die Konzentration der Promotion auf dem Cruiserweight- und Hardcore-Wrestling lag, aufgrund dessen ihre gewaltbetonten Storylines eher auf eine erwachsene Zielgruppe lag. Doch beeinflusste ihre damalig als revolutionär geltendes Konzept letztendlich auch die Entwicklung der beiden marktbeherrschenden und familienfreundlichen Konkurrenten (WWF, WCW). ECW gilt als eine der „großen Drei“ Wrestlingorganisationen der 1990er Jahre und war die letzte Gliederung der NWA, die über einen laufenden TV-Vertrages verfügte, als sie diese verließ. ECW wurde fünf Mal (1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 2000) von den Independent Wrestling Fans, also den unabhängigen und keiner Liga nahestehenden Fans, zur beliebsteten Promotion gewählt. Bookings, Writer Roster (Auswahl) *''Tommy Dreamer'' (geb. 1971) *''Taz'' (geb. 1967) *''Sabu'' (geb. 1964) *''Cactus Jack'' (geb. 1965) *''Terry Funk'' (geb. 1944) *''Chris Candido'' (1972–2005) *''Shane Douglas (geb. 1964) *''Rob Van Dam'' (geb. 1970) *''Bam Bam Bigelow'' (1961–2007) *''The Sandman'' (geb. 1963) *''Mike Awesome'' (1965–2007) Kommentatoren Die Positionen Kommentator und Host der ECW-Shows verkörperte Joey Styles (geb. 1971), der mit seinem Ausruf „Oh my god!“ zu einem der Superstars und Aushängeschild avancierte. Ihm zur Seite standen als Co-Kommentatoren Paul Heyman und der Kanadier Don Callis (geb. 1963) als Cyrus the Virus. Schule(n) 1997 gründete ECW mit The House of Extreme – ECW Pro Wrestling School eine eigene Wrestlingschule, um so an eigenständigen Nachwuchs zu kommen. Parallel dazu gründete Peter Senerchia (Taz) mit dem Dojo Team Taz eine eigene Ausbildungsstätte, die jedoch eng mit der ECW-Schule zusammenarbeitete. Chronik 1994–1997 Gründung, Austritt aus der NWA Die Geschichte von ECW beginnt mit der Umbenennung des damaligen Veranstaltungsbanners NWA Eastern Championship Wrestling, die nach Abschluss des Main Events der Show ECW The Night The Line Was Crossed, die gemeinschaftlich von Eastern Championship und der NWA noch während der laufenden Veranstaltung von Dean Douglas im Ring verkündet wurde. Hintergrund war die geplante Übergabe der vakanten NWA Worlds Heavyweight Wrestling Championship an Douglas, der am 27. August 1994 den Titel im Rahmen genannter Show erringen sollte. Wie geplant wurde Douglas nach seinem Sieg über 2 Cold Scorpio (geb. 1965) der Titelgürtel überreicht und dieser begann, wie zuvor abgesprochen, seine Dankesrede. Im Laufe dieser Rede ließ Douglas jedoch seinen ganzen Unmut über die Firmenpolitik der NWA freien Lauf, warf den prestigeträchtigen NWA-Gürtel verächtlich zu Boden und erklärte die (lokale) ECW Wrestling Championship zum World Title. Dieses führte backstage zum Eklat zwischen dem amtierenden Chairman der NWA, Jim Crockett Jr. (geb. 1944) und dem Chairman von ECW, Tod Gordon (geb. 1955) auf der einen sowie dem verantwortlichen Head Booker der Show, Paul Heyman und dem lokalen Champion Douglas auf der anderen Seite. Heyman und Douglas stellten ihre Kontrahenten vor vollendete Tatsachen und machten damit die zwischen den vier vereinbarte Storyline, nach der die vakante NWA World Championship in die ECW überführt und infolgedessen eine enge Zusammenarbeit zwischen der NWA und ECW gestartet werden sollte, zur Makulatur. In nachfolgenden Gesprächen überzeugten Heyman und Douglas den ECW-Chef davon, dass ECW als eigenständiger Wrestlingveranstalter größere Zukunft als im Verbund mit der NWA, die seit Jahren tot sei und dennoch andere Organisationen bevormunde. Beider Hauptargument war, dass das NWA Board of Direktors nichts gegen eine Abspaltung von ECW machen könne, da sie das letzte Mitglied sei, dass über einen laufenden TV-Vertrag verfüge und damit die stärkere Streitpartei sei. Diese Argumentation überzeugte Gordon und so gab dieser am 31. August 1994 im ECW-TV-Programm die Schließung von Eastern Championship Wrestling bekannt. Ab dem 1. September 1994 sei der Name, unter dem die Promotion veranstalten werden, Extreme Championship Wrestling. Eigens für das neue Veranstaltungsbanner wurde auch ein eigenes Logo entworfen, das die neue Ausrichtung von ECW widerspiegeln sollte: Man entschied sich für einen schwarzen Hintergrund, auf denen in weiß die Grapheme ECW dargestellt und die mit Stacheldraht umwickelt wurden. (Das Logo wurde 1997 leicht verändert, doch an der Grundgestaltung sollte sich bis zur Einstellung nicht mehr viel ändern.) Aufstieg zur bedeutesten Independent-Liga Ab 1995 stieg ECW langsam, aber stetig zur Ikone des US-amerikanischen Hardcore-Wrestling auf, als es ihr gelang, die für ihre gewaltbetonte Wrestlingstile bekannten Pro-Wrestler Sabu, Cactus Jack und Terry Funk dauerhaft zu verpflichten. Diese stiegen schnell zu den Eckpfeilern von ECW auf. Die Verantwortlichen um Heyman begannen, ihr TV-Format dementsprechend umzugestalten und sie etablierten mit der Show ECW Hardcore TV ein äußerst erfolgreiches Produkt, das dank des Einspielens in die freien Sportkanäle der lokalen Kabelnetzte nicht in Maryland, Philadelphia und New Jersey, sondern im gesamten Südosten der USA zu sehen war. Produziert wurden die Shows in der ECW Arena („Viking Hall“) in Philadelphia und sie gewannen rasch Kultstatus unter den Fans. Die Shows in der ECW Arena galten als Geheimtipp unter den Gewaltliebenden Wrestlingfans und ECW hatte schnell eine feste Fanbasis. Daher galten die Shows regelmäßig als ausverkauft. Die Fans von ECW legten weniger Wert auf das bisherige Schema Face vs. Heel, sondern sie genossen es, die Aktionen der Wrestler in und außerhalb des Ringes anzusehen und teilweise in die Matchabläufe eingebunden zu werden. Die Kombination aus bis dahin überwiegend unbekannten Wrestlern wie Tommy Dreamer und Taz und etablierte Wrestler wie Douglas oder Funk schuf eine Wrestlingalternative, die sich bewusst von WCW und WWF abgrenzten und teilweise in scharfer Konkurrenz zu diesen trat. Zusammenarbeit mit FMW, AAA & anderen Independent-Ligen Seit 1995 arbeitete ECW auch eng mit der japanischen FMW zusammen. Sabu und Mike Awesome hatten Heyman davon überzeugen können, dass eine Kooperation beider Veranstalter nicht nur für ECW-Wrestler von Vorteil sein würde. Vielmehr könne ECW auch auf zahlreiche talentierte Japaner zurückgreifen. Heyman stimmte zu: So traten Funk, Sabu, The Sandman und Awesome regelmäßig bei FMW an, gleichzeitig nutzten FMW-Wrestler wie Masato Tanaka (geb. 1973) oder Yoshihiro Tajiri (geb. 1970) ECW als Karrieresprungbrett in die USA. Der Kontakt zwischen FMW und ECW, der seit Anfang der 1990er Jahre bestand, galt bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt als nicht freundschaftlich und war sehr lose gehalten. Zum Eklat kam es, als Sabu nicht bei einer Show der ECW antreten konnte, weil er zusätzlich (taggleich und nicht abgesprochen mit dem ECW Boards of Directors) einen für ihn lukrativen Job in Japan (bei FMW) angenommen und im Anschluss daran den Rückflug verpasst hatte. Daher musste sein damaliger Tag-Team-Partner Taz in einem Handicap-Match antreten und verletzte sich dabei schwer am Nacken. Vor dem Matchbeginn feuerte ihn Paul E. Dangerously (Heyman) vor laufenden Kameras. Ebenfalls 1995 wurde vonseiten von ECW die Kooperation mit zahlreichen mexikanischen Ligen aufgenommen, um auch die Fans des technisch-basierten Lucha-Libre bedienen zu können. So traten ab November 1995 mexikanische Wrestler wie Rey Misterio Jr. (geb. 1974), Juventud Guerra (geb. 1974) oder Super Crazy (geb. 1973) bei ECW auf. Erste Kontakte zur WWF, Verkauf von ECW an Heyman 1995 stellte auch den Beginn der vorsichtigen Zusammenarbeit von ECW und damaliger WWF dar: Diese hielt in diesem Jahr mit King of the Ring eine ihrer Großveranstaltungen in Philadelphia ab. Beide Wrestlingorganisationen sahen sich zwar als verfeindet an; was sie einte, war das Bestreben, eine weitere Expansion von WCW zu verhindern. Vor allem in Letztere sah Heyman die Bedrohung, waren doch WCW und er im Streit auseinandergegangen. Am Jahresende 1996 zog sich Tod Gordon, der bisherige Chairman, weitgehend aus dem Wrestling zurück und Head Booker Paul Heyman übernahm nicht nur die kreative Leitung und das öffentliche Vertreten von ECW, sondern eine von Heyman gegründete Gesellschaft kaufte 1997 die Organisation auf. Im Zuge der Umstrukturierung gelang es dem neuen Besitzer, überregionale TV- und Kabelsender für sein Produkt zu interessieren, denn Heyman war bestrebt, mit ECW in den ganzen USA zu veranstalten und den beiden großen Organisationen Parolie zu bieten. 1997–2001 Kooperation mit der WWF, Fehde Lawler vs. Heyman Nachdem 1997 ECW in den Besitz von Heyman übergegangen war, begann dieser, die 1995 begonnene Kooperation mit der WWF wieder aufleben zu lassen. Eines der Ziele Heymans war, den ersten PPV von ECW (ECW Barely Legal 1997) einem großen Publikum bekannt zu machen, das sich bisher mit den Produkten der WWF (WWF All American Wrestling, WWF Wrestling Challenge, WWF Superstars of Wrestling) identifiziert hatte, auf ECW neugierig zu machen und abzuwerben. Dafür gestattete ECW der WWF, sie als Nachwuchstool zu nutzen und erlaubte darüber hinaus, dass hochgradige ECW-Wrestler zur WWF wechselten. Im Gegenzug traten auch einige WWF-Wrestler (denen in der Mutterorganisation zu jener Zeit keine Zukunft mehr attestiert wurde) bei ECW an. Vince McMahon erlaubte Heyman, mit einigen ECW-Wrestlern (Sabu, The Duddley Boyz, Taz, Rob Van Dam) eine Invasion zu starten, um bei WWF Monday Night RAW massiv den ECW-PPV zu bewerben. Etwas später, noch während dieser abgesprochenen Invasionsstoryline, brach der Color-Kommentator von RAW, Jerry „the King“ Lawler (geb. 1949), während einer Liveaufzeichnung eine reale Fehde mit Paul Heyman vom Zaun. Lawler machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung gegen alles Extreme im Pro-Wrestling. So beleidigte er nicht nur ECW und deren Wrestler auf Gröbste, sondern auch Paul Heyman persönlich, den er als maßgeblichen Initiator und treibende Kraft des Hardcore-Wrestlings betrachtete. Der CEO von ECW rief noch im Laufe der RAW-Aufzeichnung an und nahm den von Lawler sprichwörtlich hingeworfenen Fehdehandschuh auf. Er, Heyman, habe keine Angst vor Konfrontationen mit der WWF und deren Wrestler. Seine Jungs könnten jeden Wrestler, die die WWF ihnen entgegenstellen würde, besiegen, da sie diesen in Härte und Technik überlegen seien. McMahon erreichte einige Zeit später eine persönliche Aussprache zwischen beiden, sah aber in der Fehde WWF vs. ECW inklusive in der Fehde Lawler vs. Heyman Potenzial. So einigten sich beide Wrestlingorganisationen auf ein längerfristig angelegtes Fehdenprogramm, infolge dessen die ECW-Stars RVD („Mr. Monday Night RAW“) und Sabu bei RAW antraten und dort auch eine Zeit lang ihre Gegner besiegen durften. Innerhalb von ECW bildeten RVD und Sabu das Team WWF, und auch Cactus Jack begann als „The New Jack“, die Vorteile der WWF zu vertreten. So forderte dieser Tommy Dreamer mehrmals auf, vom Hardcore-Wrestling abzulassen und sich dem Sports Entertainment der WWF zuzuwenden. Die Fehde verlief vielentsprechend, doch Heyman erkannte, dass nicht nur einer Kooperation mit der WWF bedurfte, sondern auch einen nationalen TV-Anbieter, um nationale Bedeutung zu erlangen. So lange ECW auf Regionalstationen beschränkt blieb, solange blieb sie auch im Schatten der großen Zwei. ECW on TNN 1999 fand Paul Heyman als CEO von ECW den langersehnten Partner, der es ihm ermöglichen sollte, landesweit das Produkt ECW auszustrahlen. Doch es kam schnell die Ernüchterung: The Nashville Network (TNN) produzierte die wöchentlichen Showformate von ECW nur mit minimalem Budget und stellte kaum Werbung zur Finanzierung bereits. Zudem unterlagen alle vom Sender produzierten Sendungen einer strengen Zensur, was dem Konzept der Wrestlingmarke Extreme Championship Wrestling massiv widersprach. Dennoch schaffte es das TV-Format ECW on TNN, in dieser Zeit die höchsten Einschaltquoten des Senders einzufahren. Für den Sender selbst war ECW on TNN nur ein Experiment, ob es sich für ihn lohnte, sich ohne viel Kosten auf dem Wrestlingmarkt zu positionieren. Für ECW entwickelte sich die Zusammenarbeit letztendlich zum Verlustgeschäft: Sie verschuldete sich immer mehr, da sie als Wrestlingveranstalter nicht bereit war, auf ihre im großen Stil angelegten Pay-per-Views zu verzichten und sie in den wöchentlichen Ausstrahlungen kaum Werbeeinnahmen erhielt. Heyman als Verantwortlicher und Besitzer war stinkesauer, durfte aber nicht offen sagen, was er dachte. Daher reaktivierte er sein stillgelegtes Alterego „Paul E. Dangerously“ und etablierte mit dem fiktiven Charakter Cyrus the Virus das entsprechende Ventil für seinen Frust, da Cyrus als offizieller TNN-Repräsetant auftrat. Diesem konnte er vor laufender Kamera die Schuld für so ziemlich alles geben, was in ECW falsch lief … auch für persönliche Fehlentscheidungen. Der Charakter Cyrus the Virus entwickelte zudem ein nicht eingeplantes Eigenleben und er wurde zu einem der meist gehassten Charaktere in der Geschichte von ECW: Die Fans identifizierten ihn tatsächlich mit dem Fernsehsender und beschwerten sich massiv bei ihm über seinen „Repräsentanten“ bei ECW. Von daher verwundert es nicht, dass TNN ihrerseits den bestehenden Vertrag vorzeitig und fristlos kündigte, ECW on TNN absetzte und stattdessen neue WWF-Format RAW is War ins Programm aufnahm. Bankrott Mit der Aufkündigung des Fernsehdeals vonseiten von TNN brach ECW finanziell zusammen: Der Wrestlingveranstalter war mit über acht Millionen US$ hoch verschuldet und konnte nicht mehr die Gehälter ihrer Angestellten zahlen. Manchem Wrestler schuldete ECW teilweise bis zu 10 000 US$ und mehr. Heyman zog sich infolgedessen immer mehr von der Verantwortung zurück und übertrug diese für die letzten Shows Tommy Dreamer, der auch das Booking übernahm. Seinen Angestellten riet Heyman ernsthaft, es wäre finanziell besser für sie, wenn sie sich bei WCW oder WWF verpflichteten. Wenn es ECW als Organisation finanziell wieder besser dastünde, würde er sie zurückholen. Mike Awesome und Taz hatten schon 2000 ECW verlassen: Ersterer trat als amtierender ECW-World-Champion in einer Show von WCW Monday Nitro auf, und Taz debütierte im Madison Square Garden als WWF-Neuverpflichtung Tazz. In einer der den letzten Shows traten Awesome und Taz, die beide von ihren neuen Arbeitgebern für wenige Matches in ECW freigegeben wurden, um den ECW World Title an: Zwei Wrestler, die inzwischen in einer Wrestlingorganisation angestellt waren, kämpften den Titel einer dritten aus, was ein Paradoxon darstellt. Taz errang nun zum zweiten Mal den ECW-Titel, wodurch Awesome vertragsmäßig entlassen werden konnte. Taz verlor wenig später den ECW-Titel an Dreamer, um selbst wieder in die WWF zurückkehren zu können. Inaktivität, Team WCW/ECW in der WWF Im Juni 2000 schloss ECW endgültig ihre Pforten. Ihr Ende war absehbar, als Paul Heyman im April 2000 den entlassenen Jerry Lawler bei RAW ablöste. Die verbliebenen Wrestler von ECW wurden entweder von der WWF übernommen oder agierten nun in der Independent-Szene. Heyman überließ Vince McMahon die Logo- und Namensrechte von ECW und diese wurde in die laufende Invasionsstory der ebenfalls bankrotten WCW eingebunden, wo beide eine Allianz bildeten. Im Dezember 2001 wurde World Championship Wrestling als eigenständige Wrestlingorganisation geschlossen, nachdem ihr Word Title mit dem der WWF World Heavyweight Wrestling ChampionshipWWF vereinigte wurde. Außen vor gelassen wurde jedoch ECW, da der letzte ECW World Champion Rhino (geb. 1975), der nunmehrige Ringcharakter Rhyno bei der WWF, bei diesem Titel-Vereinigungsmatch nicht zugelassen wurde. Aufgrund dessen, dass der originale ECW-Titelgürtel nie in den Besitz der WWF überging, galt ECW rechtlich nur als inaktiv und nicht als geschlossen. 2002–2007 Verkauf der Marke ECW an die WWE, juristische Schließung von ECW 2002 kauft die in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) unbenannte WWF alle bestehenden Videorechte auf. In weiteren Verträgen gingen auch alle bestehenden Rechte von ECW in diese über. In diesen Verhandlungen unterbreitete Rhyno seinem Arbeitgeber WWE, dass er bereit sei, diesem seine bis dato gehaltenen ECW-Titel (ECW World Title, ECW World Television Title) abzutreten. Doch da beide Parteien sich nicht über die finanziellen Punkte einig wurden, verblieben beide Titelgürtel bei Rhyno. Nach Start von WWE ECW (2006) konnten sich Paul Heyman, Terri Gerin („Rhyno“) und Vince McMahon bei neuen Verhandlungen darauf einigen, dass die letzten Markenrechte von ECW in Form der von Gerin gehaltenen Titel auf die WWE übergingen. Ende Januar 2007 wurde die juristische Schließung von ECW durchgeführt. Kategorie:Promotion Kategorie:USA Kategorie:ehemaliger NWA-Verband Kategorie:Extreme Championship Wrestling